


Don't Tempt Me

by AdamantSteve



Series: Why Do You Do This? [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Breathplay, Choking, Come, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Rough Sex, Spanking, Steve gets mad, Steve teaches Tony a lesson, Tony loves it, gagging, kinda D/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony flirts shamelessly to make Steve jealous. He gets super possessive and drags Tony off to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tempt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as dubcon but I don't reeealllly consider it that since it's implied that Tony's done this before and he does it on purpose to specifically achieve these ends. I also figured that trying to explain to Steve Rogers that he's into rough sex etc would be just impossible so Tony would just go with what worked. I don't know, it's kind of fucked up I guess. But they aren't real so no one is emotionally scarred and it's all ok!

"What the hell do you think you're doing tony?!"

 

Steve was familiar with Tony flirting with anything with a pulse- it was par for the course with Stark, as natural as breathing. It was usually not much more than faux-coy glances and suggestive phrasing since they started... whatever it was between them, but what Steve had been watching for the last few hours was quickly becoming more than he could tolerate. He knew Tony did it purely to make him jealous: Tony adored getting under his skin. Since Steve had gotten wise to Tony doing it on purpose, he usually managed to avoid rising to the bait, but the longer it had gone on tonight, the more wound up Steve had become.

 

It had started with some society princess in a long satin gown, dark hair cascading over one shoulder, beautiful in a generic sort of way. She was part of some business dynasty or other that Stark Industries was affiliated with. Steve didn't care. She was brushing Tony's arm and fluttering her eyelashes, which wasn't unusual for any attractive woman around a billionaire like Stark. He had women (and men) throwing themselves at him constantly, usually because he was in the Fortune 500 but often simply because he was handsome and charming. It's what had done it for Steve anyhow. He was at simultaneously charmed and infuriated with Tony 24/7.

 

Tony had been talking to her for most of the evening, and at this point had his arm around her waist and was whispering something into her ear, his eyes sparkling with laughter. Her girlish laugh sounded hollow and vacuous to Steve, though he could barely really hear anything from where he was on the other side of the crowded room. 

 

Most of the team were there. It was a fundraiser for businesses affected by the Battle of New York, and Tony had been talked into hosting it at Stark Tower. The rest of the team were there for the publicity, to ally the Avengers initiative with the cleanup of the city rather than their unwitting hand in the destruction of it. It was almost a year on, but the city was still recovering. Thor, Bruce and Natasha had managed to get out soon after the photo ops and speeches had been made, none of them especially adept at (or in Natasha's case, interested in), trying to convince random rich people to hand over their money. They'd most likely managed to sneak off to the games room three floors down to play pool. Steve had stuck around, out of politeness more than anything, but also to not so subtly keep tabs on Tony. Clint was still hanging around too, more for the free booze than much of anything else, though he enjoyed having an excuse to wear a suit and play James Bond, and since the Avengers had become world famous, rooms full of pretty women usually resulted in him getting lucky in one way or another.

 

Steve had been talking to Clint about the possibility of having Tony build some arrows out of the scraps of vibranium left over from a recent remodel of his shield when he first noticed Tony's display, and tried to not be too blatant about how little attention he was paying Clint, nodding and hmming along until Clint ended up just wandering away, chuckling to himself before approaching a group of women gathered near a scale model of a proposed memorial garden. Steve realised he had no idea what he'd been talking about and started to follow him to apologise, but was distracted by the sight of Tony leaning into the woman and fondling (fondling!) a strand of her hair. 

 

He retreated to the bar, counting to ten in his head before ordering another whisky. It might not take the edge off, but it felt somehow appropriate to have a glass of hard liquor to brood over as he watched his boyfriend practically fucking some woman across the room infront of him. He sat there, eyes glued to Tony, who was leading her onto the dance floor. Steve glowered over his drink at them, unable to look away. He remained like that as he watched her press herself closer to Tony, who was leaning further in himself, lips close to her ear, whispering some sweet nothing. Steve's jaw tightened, his grip on the drink threatening to shatter the glass. Her hands were clinging onto Tony's shoulders and kneading the muscles there. They danced slowly around the room, turning under the chandelier, until... 

 

Steve's nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath and calmly placed his glass back on the bar to stop himself from crushing it. He slowly stood up, back ramrod straight, narrow, furious eyes transfixed on them. On Tony's hand. Which was currently on that woman's ass.

 

That was the final straw.

 

The way he walked over to them would seem calm to any outside observer, but Clint caught sight of him and smirked to himself, shaking his head before turning back to the gaggle of heiresses. "Tony is going to _get_ _it_ ," he thought to himself. Steve approached the dancing couple from behind the woman's back, his face looming over her shoulder, towering at least two heads above her, glaring at Tony. Tony grinned at him, the woman turning as he did so, realising someone was there. "Oh! Hi! Oh my God you're Captain America! I'm Amber!" She offered a hand to shake, which Steve, even in this state, couldn't bring himself to refuse. "Nice to meet you," he managed to grit out from behind a plastered-on smile. Tony beamed his usual shiteating grin. "Oh, Steve! I was just telling this lovely young thing about some of the improvements I made to the faceplate of the suit. I promised to show her one of the labs if she's good." He winked at her, which made her giggle. Steve's nostrils flared despite himself. "Great!!" Steve replied, too brightly.

 

Tony had done this before- flirted with other people, usually women, to make Steve jealous. Usually it would be enough to just say inappropriately sexual things within his earshot to make him grind his teeth and get all possessive. He adored Steve and wouldn't do anything to purposely _hurt_ him, he just enjoyed winding Steve up every now and again. And if Steve got a little bossy and rougher than usual afterwards, Tony certainly didn't complain. It was easier than trying to explain that yes, he liked it rough and that no, Steve wasn't going to break him with his superhuman strength. It was kind of a dream to be with someone who could so effortlessly overpower him, it was just a chore trying to make him do so. Sure it was a little fucked up but what relationship had Tony been in that wasn't?

 

Tonight, Steve had been harder to crack than usual. Tony had been talking to this airhead for hours now, and whilst in previous times he wouldn't especially mind putting in the ground work for some decent no strings bimbo sex, tonight it had been a challenge trying to look interested at the same time as making sure Steve, propped up at the bar, could see his elaborate mating dance. But Steve had been talking to Clint for ages, then barely paying Tony any attention as he literally groped a woman infront of him. It was frustrating to say the least.

 

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Steve finally put down his drink and stalked over to them. He looked calm but had the stiffness in his back that was a telltale sign of his discomfort. He always became more Army Captain when he was stressed. After their brief introduction he asked, "what's the matter, sugarbear? You look like you have a stick up your ass the size of a redwood." Steve swallowed down his rage. "I'm afraid there's some urgent business you need to attend to." He announced, unable to fully look Tony in the eye for fear of what he might do. "Oh em gee is it something avengersy?!" Amber gasped, looking between them. "I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you ma'am." Steve replied, looking at her with something approaching apology tempered with distain and coming off as rude. "Well, my dear, it's been enchanting," Tony smarmed, kissing her hand and then pulling her in to kiss her cheek, catching Steve's eye as he pulled back. Steve let out a small huff and abruptly turned, marching off in the direction of the hallway, leaving Tony to scurry after him, barely hiding his self satisfied grin. "Jackpot," he thought to himself. It wasn't like Steve to be so blatantly impolite, he must have really gotten under his skin.

 

Tony caught up with him in the hallway, empty but for a series of doors and the elevators. "So what's up Cap? You should've talked to her, she was pretty cute in a dumb kind of way." Steve wouldn't even look at him. "Is there an actual Avengers thing going on or do you just need me to show you how Twitter works again?" That elicited no response from Steve beyond another flare of his nostrils. "It's not another alien invasion is it? Aren't we all a little over those? Give me a crazy dude with electric whips any day." Again, nothing. 

 

They reached the door to the drawing room, Steve practically breaking the handle off the door as he yanked it open. "Get in there!" He gritted out, pushing Tony so he stumbled into the room onto a couch. Steve stalked in, slamming the door shut and locking it after him. He loomed over Tony, face white with rage, teeth gritted and jaw pulsing. His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily. "If you wanted to get me alone you just had to say so, sweetheart." Tony tried to sound his usual cocky self, but it came out with a quiver of fear. He'd never seen Steve seem quite so furious. "You think I don't know what you were doing Tony? Trying to make me jealous? You think I'm that stupid?" Tony had righted himself on the couch so he was sitting looking up at Steve. He licked his lips and smirked, albeit a little nervously, before shrugging, "seems like it worked though? Chill out Steve, you look like you're gonna pop a vein!" Steve's only response was to stare at the wall as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. Tony leaned back, spreading his legs and shifting so he was lounging as if he owned the place, which he technically did. "Aw c'mon baby, she was practically throwing herself at me, what am I gonna do, NOT offer to show her around the workshop? Who am I to turn down a blowjob surrounded by my finest work?"

 

Steve had had enough.

 

"Shut up!" Steve snapped, grabbing the hair on the back of Tony's head in one large hand and pulling him off the couch to his knees on the floor. Tony yelped and looked up to see Steve glaring at him furiously. "Take my dick out and suck it." He demanded. Tony swallowed and reached for Steve's fly, pulling it down and reaching inside to grab his half hard cock, pulling it free and gazing at it for a moment before wrapping his lips around it. Steve pulled his head forward til Tony's face was pressed against his crotch, his dick twitching within Tony's mouth. Tony gave out a cry as Steve yanked his head back. "What do you want from me Tony?! You like making me watch you whore yourself out to whoever has the most money or the nicest ass?" Tony looked up at him, unable to hide the smirk from his face. "Just shut up Tony!" Steve yelled before Tony could say something snarky, thrusting him back onto his dick. "Swallow it!" He commanded. Tony swallowed around Steve's cock, close to gagging and unable to breathe, a shudder running through his body and making his cock strain painfully at the front of his pants. Steve let out a whimper as he felt Tony's throat muscles contract around him.

 

"You belong to me Tony! You're mine. Your mouth is mine. Your dick is mine. Your ass is mine. All of you belongs to me." Steve sounded so full of anger and exasperation, like he might either cry or start smashing things. Tony couldn't respond beyond moaning, his head held still with Steve's now fully engorged penis stuffed down his throat, forced to take it all in. He swallowed around it reflexively, drawing out another gasp from Steve. He started moving Tony's head back and forth, fucking his mouth. Tony could barely draw in breath between strokes. "Is this what you want? You want me shoving my dick down your throat to teach you a lesson?" Tony could do nothing to respond other than grunt and try to nod his head yes, yes that is what he wants, more than anything. His hands grasped at Steve's thighs for some kind of leverage, kneading the muscles under his trousers with their predictably perfect crease.

 

"Put your hands behind your back." Steve snapped. Tony complied immediately, clasping his hands behind his back, the only thing keeping his balance now Steve's hand in his hair. Steve brought his other hand down under Tony's chin, feeling his throat stretching to accommodate the thrusting cock being pushed in and out of it. Under other circumstances Steve would praise Tony, tell him how wonderful he was at sucking his dick, how well he took it, how he was just made for swallowing cock so perfectly, but not tonight.

 

"This is what your mouth is for. Understand?" Tony tried to nod again, as much as he could impaled on Steve's cock. "Your mouth is for sucking my dick, not anyone else's. Not for mouthing off or trying to make me angry. Every time you give me that kind of crap again you're gonna choke on my dick. Every time Tony!"

 

Tony groaned. His hard cock straining for some kind of friction beyond the taut fabric of his pants. He reached a hand around to palm at himself, relieving the pressure for mere moments before Steve noticed, pulling Tony's head onto himself further, holding him there so Tony couldn't breathe at all, reiterating icily, "Put. Your Hands. Behind. Your back." Tony did so, unable to even groan with Steve so far down his throat, gagged with his perfect, delicious dick. 

 

"My god, look at you. You love this so much don't you? Making me treat you like a whore. A fucking slut for my cock." He rubbed at Tony's throat as he spoke, feeling himself inside Tony's throat. Tony closed his watering eyes, willing himself not to bring his hands around to Steve's thighs and push away to catch his breath. Steve caught sight of Tony's flexing hands and pulled him off. Tony spluttered, gasping in breaths of air. "I'm sorry! I won't do it any more Steve!" Steve huffed out a laugh that was anything but amused. They both knew it was a lie. 

 

"Take your clothes off." He ordered, pushing Tony's head back and letting go as he did so, making him fall, panting, back against the sofa. "Then get on your hands and knees on there," he nodded to the couch. "Put your head over the arm rest." Tony scrambled to his feet unsteadily, yanking at his trousers like they were on fire. He gasped at the relief of his erection finally bobbing free yet didn't dare touch it. Steve was glaring at him as he removed his own pants and shirt, folding them neatly and placing them on the desk. Tony knelt in position, his head over one arm of the chair as instructed and waited for Steve.

 

Naked, Steve moved to Tony's face again, his mouth opening reflexively to take him in. Steve looked down stonily, bringing a hand up and pushing two fingers into his mouth, which Tony sucked on as Steve pushed them in and out of his lips, taking his penis in the other hand and rubbing it over Tony's tear- and spit-wet cheeks.

 

All of a sudden Tony felt Steve's hands under his shoulders, pulling him up the chair so his weight was supported by the armrest before threading his fingers back into his hair and pulling his head back to look him in the eye. Quietly, Steve ordered, "Open yourself up for me, Tony." 

 

As Tony worked himself open, Steve alternated between smacking him in the face with his dick and pushing it into his mouth, Tony gasping when his mouth was free and groaning when it wasn't. "Think you can take my dick yet?" Steve asked when Tony was up to two fingers. A muffled "no!?" Came from around his dick. He slapped the heavy length over Tony's red cheeks and fucked into his mouth a few more times before thrusting himself into Tony's mouth to the hilt, making him gag. "Jesus look at you. My little cock slut, swallowing me down like I bought you at a whorehouse, stretching out your tight little ass for me to fuck it." He reached down, batting Tony's hands out of the way to feel for himself how ready he was. Tony groaned as Steve's thick fingers pushed roughly inside him. It burned despite the work he'd done himself and he keened in protest. Steve reached under Tony with his free hand as if to jerk him off but once he ascertained Tony was still hard his hand went back to grip firmly in Tony's hair, eliciting a plaintive noise from him, his eyes again screwed shut.

 

"You're so hard for this, aren't you? Look at me." Steve pulled Tony's head back off of his cock so he was forced to look Steve in the eye again. Tony nodded, panting and breathless, eyes glazed. Steve's fury was now tempered with exasperation. His grip loosened and he started to brush his fingers through his hair as Tony rubbed his face on Steve's cock, licking and kissing the warm length while Steve worked a third thick finger into him, feeling Tony tighten, then relax around him and push back onto his fingers.

 

"Beg me." Steve said. Tony just stared, not wanting to say the wrong thing and have Steve just walk out and leave him here, clearly still riled up more than ever before. "Fu- fuck me?" Tony tried, voice gritty. "I said beg me!" Steve cried, reaching down to slap tony on the ass as he said it, hard enough to leave a red and white handprint. "Please! Please fuck me! Fuck my ass! Please Steve-" he broke off as Steve plunged Tony's head back onto his cock. "Are you gonna be good?" Steve demanded, pulling him back so he could reply. "Yes! I swear. I'll make it so good for you. I want you to fuck me so bad." 

"Are you a slut?"

"Yes! Yours! I'm your slut! Such a slut for your cock Steve," Tony strained to lick at the tip of Steve's dick but he was held slightly too far away, gasping in pleasure as Steve let his hair go so he could lean forward and suck it some more, pulling back to say, "I want you to fuck my ass til I can't walk Steve, honey, baby, please-" his words punctuated with little kisses to the head of Steve's penis, down his shaft and over his balls, devolving into little grunts as he got back to work, hungrily sucking away.

 

Tony whimpered as Steve withdrew from his face, stepping back and moving around to his ass. He gripped Tony's hips as he moved into position, kneeling behind him. Tony reached for his cock only to feel another sharp slap to his ass. "No Tony. You don't touch yourself unless I let you. Til you've made it up to me. Ok?" Tony's entire body shuddered as he nodded in response. Steve rubbed his spit-slick cock along the cleft of Tony's ass, Tony leaning back into Steve every time the head of his dick brushed over his hole. Steve slapped his ass again. "Don't move. You don't get to move til you learn who your ass belongs to." Steve declared, before spitting onto the crack of Tony's ass, Tony shuddering beneath him as he felt it ooze over his hole and Steve rub it around with the head of his dick.

 

Steve shifted closer before gently, smoothly pushing inside.

 

Tony gasped as Steve worked his way in, agonisingly slowly. Tony wanted nothing more than to press back, to fuck himself onto Steve's perfect cock and feel the delicious burn he craved, but Steve's vice like grip and the anger pulsing through him made him close his eyes and keep still. The stretch and fullness was heavenly. Tony's eyes rolled back when he felt Steve's hips eventually hit home, his entire hard length fully seated inside him, completely filled. The long low groan of Steve's sending ripples of pleasure coursing through Tony's body, making his still untouched, still aching cock bounce up against his body.

 

Steve's temper was less white hot now, though it still bubbled under the surface. He had calmed, the heat of his anger now cooled to a simmer. He brushed his hands down Tony's back softly, reverently. His voice soft and calm. "Do you like this Tony? Do you like having my dick inside you?"

 

"Fuck yes. Steve!" Tony rasped, rolling his head back and forth. Steve was transfixed by the sight below him, his dick buried in Tony's ass, totally consumed. He moved his hands to massage Tony's lower back and started to rock gently back and forth, sliding in and out of Tony's tight asshole. "Jesus you... You look so good Tony. This is where you belong. With me inside you. Filling you up." Tony made little gasps as he got used to the size inside him, as Steve continued a running commentary of how perfect and wanton and debauched Tony was as he moved gently, in and out of Tony, who was visibly straining not to move himself.

 

"You should always be like this for me. Naked and ready for me to fuck you. Me and no one else." He started to move faster, deeper strokes utterly ruining Tony, who keened as Steve withdrew, gasping as he pushed all the way back in. Steve ran his hand up Tony's back, which was starting to glisten with sweat, to grip at the join between neck and shoulder. He groaned as he pulled out and slid back in, picking up pace, getting slightly rougher with every snap of his hips.

 

"You're such a mess Tony. A beautiful slutty mess. My god. And you're mine, you know that? Mine!" He underlined this proclamation with another slap, then slid his arm around Tony's collarbone, pulling him up against him onto his knees. He held on as Tony tried to gain some purchase on the arm of the chair with his fingertips, but the angle Steve had him held at made it impossible to do anything but be held there, back to Steve's chest, prone and utterly at his mercy, Steve breathing heavily next to Tony's ear. Tony could feel the sweat on Steve's face as he whispered, thrusting harshly in, "Your ass is mine. Mine." He repeated as he drove out and in again. "Mine." His hand moved up to Tony's throat, applying gentle pressure. Cupping his chin and pulling his head back so Tony's neck was fully exposed, "mine." barely audible. Steve bit just under the edge of Tony's jaw, sucking a raw red mark, all the while fucking into him harder and faster.

 

"This is for touching someone else." Steve said as he let go with his mouth, taking in the ripe mark. "And this," he moved to the other side, bit down and sucked to make another mark, "is for purposely trying to make me jealous. I want everyone to see that you belong to me, Tony, so you don't do this again."

"I'm yours Steve!" Tony cried, falling onto all fours as Steve let go of his torso without warning, returning one hand to Tony's hips and the other to the back of his neck, pushing his face down into the pillows.

 

He really started thrusting in earnest then, groans and grunts filing the room as the new position gave him the perfect angle to hit Tony's prostate. The sounds of skin on skin were joined by the ringing sounds of hard slaps to Tony's ass, the forgotten party a thousand miles away as Steve claimed what was his. Tony's cock throbbed, neglected between his legs. "Who do you belong to Tony?" Steve pulled his head back up. "You! You Steve!" He cried. "Who does your dick belong to?" He asked, reaching down and grabbing it hard in his fist. Tony gasped at the sudden pressure, "you! I'm yours! All yours Steve. Ah!!" Steve nodded to himself and pulled his hand away, eliciting a tortured sob, swiftly muffled as Steve's hand was brought to his mouth. "Lick." Tony eagerly coated Steve's hand with spit, and moaned as Steve reached back down and started stroking his cock in his slick fist.

 

Steve leaned down over him so he could whisper into his ear, above the now purpling set of love bites. "You like being my slut Tony?" A nod of Tony's head. "Want me to fill you up with my cum and send you back out there?" A whimper. "Want my cum leaking out of you while you flirt with whores on the dance floor?" A groan and Tony's balls hitched up, utterly undone from the myriad of sensations- the brutal ass fucking, the brush of Steve's lips on his ear, the sweet pressure on his raging erection, the sting from the slaps to his ass, his prostate being battered relentlessly, the ache from the love bites, the feeling of utter helplessness as Steve relentlessly rammed into him over and over again.

 

Steve was close to the edge, rasping into Tony's ear, his asshole slick and loose around him, fucked out and sloppy. "Fuck, Tony!" Steve pulled out completely, jerking his dick twice before coming all over Tony's gaping hole. Tony keened as his hole twitched and fluttered from the sudden emptiness. Steve, still pumping Tony's cock with his other hand, pushed his dick back into Tony. "Oh fuck yeah, take it. Take my cum Tony," Steve choked out as he fucked his load deep into Tony's hole.

Tony came with a jolt at the feeling, the sensation of being so utterly used, owned, by his beautiful perfect Steve. His cum erupting over Steve's hand and the couch beneath them as he sobbed out ragged breaths. Steve pulled out, making Tony cry out at the sudden emptiness, feeling a dribble of cum slide out of him, Steve's finger wiping it up before bringing it to Tony's mouth, who licked it clean without hesitation.

 

He was about to collapse when strong hands pulled him back, guiding him down to sit with his back pressed against Steve's chest, sweat and cum cooling on their skin as they caught their breath. Their heart rates slowly came back down, Tony all but passing out with Steve's arms protectively wrapped around him, one hand brushing through his sweaty hair, peppering the side of his face and neck with soft kisses, the other lazily brushing up and down his chest, over the arc reactor. 

 

After what could have been hours or minutes, or days, even, Steve stood up, guiding Tony back down, to lay in a crumpled heap on one end of the seat. He returned with a box of tissues and kneeled on the couch next to Tony, who groaned as Steve started cleaning them both up.

 

Steve dabbed at the sweat on Tony's brow and neck, wincing at the bright splotches he'd inflicted. "God Tony. Sorry, these are really bad." Pressing a soft kiss to one of them. "Huh?" Tony was so out of it he sounded like a happy, sleepy child. "Oh, right, s'ok Steve." He turned his head to face him, a lazy smile on his face. "I'm sorry. I don't even remember what her name is."

 

"It's Amber. Steve replied, because of course he would remember. "Please... Please don't do that again. If you have to flirt for whatever bullshit business reasons, don't make me watch you do it. Ok?" Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the mark on the other side of Tony's neck. Tony turned his head to kiss Steve's mouth. "OK." he mumbled, eyes half-lidded, a dopey smile. "Good." Steve kissed Tony once more before bending down to retrieve Tony's clothes from the floor and passing them to him, laying them on the edge of the couch when Tony made no attempt to move. "I still want you to go out there with my cum inside you." Steve stated. "I want to see you dance with her knowing my jizz is leaking out of you." He put his arm around Tony and pulled him into a hug, kissing his hair. "Jesus if I'd known what a kinky asshole Captain America would be, my teenage fantasies would have been so much more colourful." Tony drawled, bringing his hands up to cover Steve's. They sat for a moment, drifting on a cloud of post-sex haziness that threatened to pull them into sleep, until Steve stirred, making Tony whine as if being woken up for school. He reluctantly stood up on shaky legs, wincing as he reached for his pants. "No more flirting. Ok?" said Steve, looking up at Tony with the softness that had returned to his eyes. "Alright! Just don't spank me anymore, my god." Tony rubbed at his bright red ass cheek. Steve raised an eyebrow as he stood and shucked his shirt back on, tucking it into his trousers and toeing on his shoes. "Don't tempt me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the AvengerKink prompt:
> 
> Steve catches Tony being a little too friendly with a woman at some public event (not actually trying to cheat or anything, but heavy flirting, touching, maybe kissing) He drags Tony off to a private spot to teach him a....lesson about who he belongs to.
> 
> +1000 for gratuitous sexual slurs (slut, whore, etc), other insults, blunt declarations of possession, use of the word "mine", hair-pulling, leaving hickeys in plain sight, roughness, and genuine anger.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first post on AO3 (long time reader, first time poster!) and I don't have a beta so apologies for the copious amounts of typos and grammatical errors that it's probably riddled with. I wrote this on vacation by the pool, on my phone and later combed through it to get rid of all the autocorrects etc.
> 
> Please comment if you spot any errors and I'll do my best to deal with them (can you even edit a fic once it's posted on here? I guess I'll find out soon enough!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I have a couple of other Avengers fanfics I'm working on too so stay tuned or whatever. THANKS! :D


End file.
